valhallapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Gang
The Orange Gang is an international crime organization run by Wulfgar Kray and his brother Hrothgar. Founded in 2222 along with other color coded gangs, the Orange Gang was a plot by companies within Danmark to justify hyper-funding their corrupt police forces and hyper-filling their corrupt prisons. The plan backfired as the gangs, particularly the Orange Gang under Wulfgar Kray and the Purple Gang under Hrothgar Kray, seized the assets of their founding companies and as often as not, murdered their CEOs and board members. Hrothgar in particular was known for his cruelty, often crucifying traitors and enemies. As it turned out, Wulfgar was the real brains behind the gang, while his brother was more of liability. In 2230, Hrothgar was killed by Violet MacRae after killing her family in revenge for her father's incursion into the Kyle City wing of the gang in his duties with the Scottish Police. By this time, the gang had grown so large and so influential that its sudden downfall was impractical, and would result in the hostile takeover of over 70 Million residents and jobs. Among the Orange Gangs more notorious crimes were the Roskilde job, the torture and assassination of Hans Orser, and the conquest of Italia. Spoilers Hrothgar's death was in fact part of a plot by Nelson MacRae. Having infiltrated the gang with an intentional trail back to his real life, Nelson baited Hrothgar and his men to be trapped. He calculated the timing of Hrothgar's discovery of his betrayal down to the minute, and would have been correct had Alex Deramus not been too drugged to join the assassination team. As a result, Hrothgar arrived a few minutes before the Kyle City Police. A darker angle to Nelson's plan involved his daughter. While Violet quite capably killed Hrothgar and his men, Nelson had in fact used her as bait, knowing that Hrothgar only showed up in person to kill traitors who had young, blonde relatives present. Violet learned of her father's plan after she was inducted into Valhalla, and far from resenting him, she admired the cold, calculating mind capable of such an act, mostly because she would have done the same thing. When it came time for V Team to take down the gang, that's exactly what she did. Knowing Wulfgar was looking for her, the team inserted Veikko under the name Will Rickman by letting him deliver Violet to Kray for torture and murder. With Violet apparently caught, Wulfgar cut off her fingers, ate some of her hand and neck, and stabbed her in the heart, then kept her body for further nefarious purposes. Violet of course survived, the final body present being grown by Valhalla specifically to trick Kray. Once in the gang, Veikko masterfully orchestrated its downfall. By making dead drops to his team, he cut the gang off at every possible success, got their members arrested and sewed conflict within the ranks. In time, the gang was so small half of it could be arrested when they went to an opera. The few remaining members launched an assault on the police who had arrested their cohorts, but Veikko made certain that this too was unsuccessful despite the use of a tank and numerous arms. In the end, Wulfgar was taken by V Team and imprisoned, first in a walrus cage and then in Gleipnir. Italia fell back into the hands of the Mafia and other Orange Gang interests sorted themselves out peacefully. Behind the Scenes The Krays are named for Ronnie and Reggie Kray, real gangsters who terrorized London in the 60s and 70s. Category:Orange Gang Category:Companies Category:Villains